


This is what puddle jumpers are for

by RachaelJurassic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Puddlejumpers, dom!Shepperd, sub!McKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelJurassic/pseuds/RachaelJurassic
Summary: Sex...in a puddle jumper...need I say more
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	This is what puddle jumpers are for

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks popkin16 for the beta :)

**This is what puddle jumpers are for**

He couldn’t see anything. His arms, just a little bit tight. Guessing, already half hard just thinking about it, thinking about the picture in his head, standing there, arms tied, legs tied, naked. 

The jumper is one of the few places they can do this. John had brought his box, that was when he’d known, when his heart beat had started to rise. 

He’d lowered his eyes, the signal for John that it was OK. It was always OK.

He heard the box click open, and wondered what John was getting out. This was always a nervous moment but oh god it was good. Just waiting. Waiting so see what John had in store for him. Waiting to see if John could take him to his limits. Make him beg, god he wanted to beg, but not yet. That was part of the game, not to beg. Not to beg until he couldn’t stand it any more. 

He wondered if John had taken off his boots because he couldn’t hear him walking around. Couldn’t hear the box anymore either. He wondered what he was planning. Oh god, he was getting hard, fuck, John doesn’t even have to touch him, he just has to think about it, ah fuck. 

He needed to try not to make noises though because John would laugh, that throaty laugh, oh fuck, that fucking sexy laugh that drove him wild. 

Oh crap. The thought that John was looking at him like this. He was so hard it hurt. How could John do this to him without touching him, without saying a word? Fuck. And then he felt it, hands slowly running from his shoulder, down his back, stopping just short of his ass. Slow massage. Working the kinks out of his lower back. 

John stepped closer and he could tell he had all his clothes on, and Rodney, naked in from of him - fuck that was hot. 

John hooked his chin over Rodney’s shoulder. His mouth right by his ear. 

‘You know what I’m going to do to you? I’m going to make you beg.’ 

He wanted to do that so much already, beg him to do something. But John just stood there. The rough feel of his combat gear up against his naked back. He wished he could see it, take a picture, keep it. Because Jesus fucking Christ that was hot. Now John’s hands were at his hips, his thumbs rubbing slowly. Nothing else moving. Rodney’s hips shuddered forwards. Unable to keep them still. 

Wasn’t going to beg, don’t beg, he wasn’t going to beg. Wasn’t going to beg. 

John’s hands were moving now, at the top of his thighs, light, light touches. He needed to touch, please please please please. Did he say that out loud? 

He could ask. But it wouldn’t make any difference. John would just laugh that sexy fucking laugh. 

‘I’m going to make you beg.’

He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last before he lost control, but he had to wait, had to be good. 

The hands were so close now, slowly moving round his hip, one on his buttock, the other one was right there, an inch from his cock. Oh god. Oh god, he tried to twist. John was just playing with the crease at his hip

Don’t beg don’t beg don’t beg. Rodney’s mantra in his head. Show him how good you can be.

‘You want to beg?’ A whisper in his ear. ‘You’ll get it in time but not before. You know the rules. Tell me the rules.’

‘You get to come, I don’t get to come.’

‘Yes, not until I tell you to. Understand?'

‘Yes.’

‘Do you need help?’

‘No.’

‘Sure?’

‘Yes.’

‘You don’t know what I’m going to do.’

‘I’ll hold it for you.'

‘That’s a good boy.’

And then it slipped in, and he knew what it was and then he switched it on, oh fuck, low setting, slight vibration. 

Not enough, not enough.

‘Shhhh…..’ John’s hand calmed him, stroking his side. And then John slid it home, right against the prostate.

Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck.

John was laughing, had he said that out loud?

‘John, John.’

‘Shhhh’

‘Please.’

‘No. It’s going to be a while, just accept it.’

‘Okay, okay.’

‘You said you could.’

‘I can, I can-‘

‘Good boy, very good. You want to please me.’

‘Yes.’

‘Make this good for both of us.’

‘Yes.'

John’s hand slipped around the front of his belly, lightly, almost a tickle, making Rodney twitch and finally, finally it was on his cock. Almost no pressure. Oh so slowly, up and down. He tried to thrust into it, make him go faster, tighter. His hips moved uncontrollably but he couldn’t get any relief. Slow, slow, slow, oh fuck, please, please.

‘Shhhhhh’ 

Slowly, slowly. 

‘Love this feeling, Rodney.’

‘I do, John, I do, I just…’

‘You said you could last.’

‘Yes, yes sorry, I’m sorry I can, I can.’

'I know you can.’

‘Yes.’

‘You’re a good boy.'

‘Yeah, Oh fuck that’s so good John, oh fuck please I have to come, John, please…’

…

‘John…Where’ve you gone?’

And then he heard the zipper, slowly sliding down.

'I’m going to jerk myself off.’

‘Wha’?’

‘I’m so hard, so fucking hard and I want this to last.’

‘Nnnghg’

‘I’m going to tell you what I’m doing.’

‘John.’

‘I’m sliding my hand under my cock, real slow, I’m thinking of you sucking me off, nice and hot. Real slow. How I like it.’

‘Please I’ll do it, I’ll suck you off.’ He realised he was sounding frantic now. And did that count? Count as begging?

‘You’ll do well to suck me from up there, Rodney,’ he chuckled. ‘I’m speeding up now, imagining it’s your mouth, fucking your mouth, real deep, yeah, you’re whimpering around it, you love it so much, oh yeah, take it, fucking take it…’

‘John, John…..’

He wanted to see. See the look of ecstasy pass over John’s face. Know that thinking of him had done that. He pulled at the bindings, aware he was whimpering as he heard John come.

‘That was so good Rodney…not as good as me being inside your ass but pretty damned close.’

‘John’ Rodney’s head fell forward, breathing hard, wrecked, just thinking about John coming like that, thinking of him. Rodney couldn’t help it - his head down, rhythmic jerks of his hips, mind zoning out, the vibrator keeping him on the edge, never quite enough, never enough, never…

A touch of John’s hand brought him back, as his chin was tilted for a kiss. Deep. Demanding. Possibly the hottest kiss Rodney could remember in his whole damned life. He was starting to feel it, that contentment, that place in his head where it was quiet and all that was there was this feeling. This feeling and John. He’d do anything for him. Stay here for the rest of his life. Never come. Suck John. Ride John. Anything he wanted. And it was so peaceful that feeling. Not having to think. Just please John and he could feel like this forever.

John trailed a hand over Rodney’s chest as he walked behind him again. As one thumb played over a nipple Rodney felt the vibrator move. Slowly in and out, a little deeper each time. His head fell back, eyes rolling up. He’d be happy to stay like this forever, this loop at pleasure pooled at the base of his cock. 

John was humming to himself as he played. The vibration of the hum against Rodney’s ear started it building again. The need to move, to come, to hold on, to please, to submit, to beg, to beg, to beg.

‘Are you ready Rodney?’

‘Yes, yes, fuck yes.’

‘So long as you’re sure.’ John laughed again.

‘Please.’

‘Take this feeling Rodney. Take it.’

‘Please.’

‘Please what?’

‘Touch me.’

‘I am.’

‘My cock, oh please my cock.’

That chuckle again, low at Rodney’s neck.

‘Soon.’ John whispered right into his ear as he slipped the vibrator out.

‘Aaaaa.’

Rodney heard John get something out of his pocket. Dear god that had better be the lube.

‘Hang in there buddy, you’re doing great.’

‘I am hanging in there!’

A quick slap to the buttock.

‘Such snark for one in your position.’

‘No, no I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, it was a joke, I…’

The breath was forced out of him as John thrust into him. He was forced on to his toes as John clung to him, deep, unmoving, both hands at Rodney’s hips, keeping him still.

‘Say it.’

‘Fuck me, please, fuck me, fuck me, fuck…’

John moved then. Slow, tortuous, stretching Rodney open with deep strokes.

He was seeing stars behind his eyelids, his ears were ringing. He wasn’t sure if he was still breathing but, frankly, he didn’t care. 

The pressure was building, colours swirled.

‘You’re so fucking hot, and tight, oh god.’ 

John thrust harder, deeper, hitting the prostate every time, making him crazy.

‘Fuck Rodney, what you do to me.’

‘John…’

Fingers dug into his hips as John drove in. There’d be marks. Marks only he could see.

‘Not yet. Almost there. Oh god Rodney. So good…so good.’

And then John’s hand was on his cock, hard and fast. He had to hold it somehow. Hadn’t got permission. Needed permission. Aware he was keening now, no words, just desperation, want, need, need to come, please, please, please, I can’t, I can’t, John, John…

‘Come for me Rodney.’

He screamed with relief, feeling John coming in him, his hand tight around his cock. His whole body alive, electric, pleasure, ecstasy, burning. His ears ringing, John’s lips on his neck as his head fell forward, hands stroking his sides, bereft as John pulled out, relief as his arms were lowered and the blood returned, calm as John lay on the floor with him stroking his hair, murmuring in his ear.

‘So good.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
